Human epidermal growth factor receptor type 2 (HER2) is a transmembrane protein and a member of erbB family of receptor tyrosine kinase proteins. HER2 is a well-established tumor biomarker that is over-expressed in a wide variety of cancers, including breast, ovarian, lung, gastric, and oral cancers. Therefore, HER2 has great value as a molecular target and as a diagnostic or prognostic indicator of patient survival, or a predictive marker of the response to antineoplastic surgery.
Over the last decade, noninvasive molecular imaging of HER2 expression using various imaging modalities has been extensively studied. These modalities include radionuclide imaging with Positron Emission Tomography (PET) and Single Photon Emission Tomography (SPECT). PET and SPECT imaging of HER2 (HER2-PET and HER2-SPECT, respectively) provide high sensitivity, high spatial resolution. PET imaging of HER2 also provides strong quantification ability. HER2-PET and HER2-SPECT are particularly useful in real-time assays of overall tumor HER2 expression in patients, identification of HER2 expression in tumors over time, selection of patients for HER-targeted treatment (e.g., trastuzumab-based therapy), prediction of response to therapy, evaluation of drug efficacy, and many other applications. However, no PET or SPECT-labeled HER2 ligands have been developed that have a chemistry and exhibit in vivo behaviors which would be suitable for clinical applications.
Naturally occurring Staphylococcal protein A comprises domains that form a three-helix structure (a scaffold) that binds to the fragment, crystallizable region (Fc) of immunoglobulin isotype G (IgG). Certain polypeptides, derived from the Z-domain of protein A, contain a scaffold composed of three α-helices connected by loops. Certain amino acid residues situated on two of these helices constitute the binding site for the Fc region of IgG. Alternative binder molecules have been prepared by substituting surface-exposed amino acid residues (13 residues) situated on helices 1 and 2, to alter the binding ability of these molecules. One such example is HER2 binding molecules or HER2 binders. These HER2 binders have been labeled with PET or SPECT-active radionuclides. Such PET and SPECT-labeled binders provide the ability to measure in vivo HER2 expression patterns in patients and would therefore aid clinicians and researchers in diagnosing, prognosing, and treating HER2-associated disease conditions.
HER2 binding Affibody® molecules, radiolabeled with the PET-active radionucleide, 18F, have been evaluated as imaging agents for malignant tumors that over express HER2. HER2 binding Affibody® molecules, conjugated with 99mTc via the chelators such as maGGG (mercaptoacetyltriglycyl), CGG (cysteine-diglycyl), CGGG (SEQ ID NO: 6) (cysteine-triglycyl) or AA3, have also been used for diagnostic imaging. The binding of these molecules to target HER2 expressing tumors has been demonstrated in mice.
In most of the cases, the signal-generating 18F group is introduced to the Affibody® through a thiol-reactive maleimide group. The thiol reactive maleimide group is prepared using a multi-step synthesis after 18F incorporation. However, this chemistry only provides a low radiochemical yield. Similarly, the conjugation of 99mTc with the Affibody® is a multistep process. In addition, Tc reduction and the complex formation with chelates, require high pH (e.g., pH=11) conditions and long reaction times.
Though the in vivo performance of 18F labeled Affibody® molecules was moderately good, there is significant room for improvement. For example, in some studies, the tumor uptake was found to be only 6.36±1.26% ID/g 2 hours post-injection of the imaging agent.
Therefore, there is a need for chemistries and methods for synthesizing radiolabeled polypeptides in which a radioactive moiety, such as, for example, 18F, can be introduced at the final stage, which in turn will provide high radiochemical yields. In addition, there is a need for a new HER2 targeting imaging agent for PET or SPECT imaging with improved properties particularly related to renal clearance and toxicity effects.